Curiosity
by FancyStrawberry
Summary: Penny finds a way to satisfy Sheldon's curiosity, not to mention her own.


**I've never written anything like this before so I hope it's good.**

**I own none of these characters.**

* * *

><p>"You will not believe what I caught Sheldon doing last night," Leonard said.<p>

Penny's eyes instantly lit up. She raked a hand through her long blonde hair and tucked her elbow against her pillow, ready to hear more. If there was one thing she loved more than hearing some super juicy gossip, it was hearing some super juicy gossip about _Sheldon. _

"What?" she asked eagerly, not that she cared if she sounded too eager. As Leonard sucked in a long breath through his teeth, she only got more excited, because whatever it was, it was clearly something extra juicy, and she needed details_._

"If I tell you, you have to swear you'll keep it just between us," Leonard said._  
><em>

Penny let out an impatient groan, flopping her head against her pillow. "Oh my god, just tell me!"

"All right, fine," Leonard said. "Last night...I walked in on Sheldon _masturbating."_

"Shut. _Up!"_ Penny squealed in a high-pitched voice that nearly matched Bernadette's signature squeak. She could barely compose herself as she went on, "Sheldon Cooper _jerking off?_ Are you absolutely sure that's what he was doing?"

"As a guy who's experienced the absolute mortification of getting walked in on while fondling myself, something that has sadly happened to me on more than one occasion, by more than one person, most horrifyingly from my mother, I can promise you that, yes, I'm definitely sure. He was pretty much...pulverizing himself."

"Wow," Penny said, sitting up. Her comforter slid off her naked torso, exposing her breasts, but she couldn't think about her nakedness at a time like this. All she could think about was Sheldon, in his bed, face flushed and panting. She pictured his hands beneath his covers, one tightly gripping his bed sheets, the other gripping his erect dick, pumping fast and hard.

The image of Sheldon pleasuring himself was strangely easy for Penny to picture. Her eyebrows shot up as she felt her own face flush suddenly, and she had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a smile. She looked down at Leonard, who lay beside her on her bed, staring up at her, his eyebrows wrinkled.

"This is huge," Penny said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Leonard sat up then, reaching for his glasses on her nightstand. "To be honest, I was afraid if I had told you earlier, you would have pictured it against your will, and then you inevitably would've been too weirded out to have sex."

Penny playfully rolled her eyes. Of course he'd felt the need to withhold such jaw-dropping news until after he got off. He was thinking with his penis, as always. To be fair though, he was just like any other man, although he really was the most harmless compared to all the other guys she'd ever been with. Harmless and safe.

Not to mention, kind of, sort of, a little bit..._boring._

It wasn't so much that Leonard himself was boring, per se. It was more that their relationship felt stale at times, like it had fallen into a dull routine that had no escape. Their sex life in particular had become so mundane and repetitive lately that Penny could easily predict every little thing that would go down between the sheets before they even happened. First, there was the foreplay, which always seemed to go on forever. There was a lot of heavy kissing, sucking on her breasts, kissing her thighs, rubbing her clit. Sometimes he'd nip her skin, and she'd encourage him to try something a little more audacious by giving him a bite or a smack in return, but it would never come to fruition.

Then there was the actual sex. Missionary. Missionary. Missionary.

_Fuck me._

She'd talked to Leonard about it before, casually suggesting that maybe they could try this or that, a new position, a new location, a new technique, but the conversation always fell through. Leonard would get offended and insecure, and so, knowing he was in need of reassurance, Penny would be quick to take it all back. She'd insist that it was fine, that the sex was great, that she was sorry for hurting his feelings.

And thus, the cycle would start over. Nothing changed. Sure, there was the occasional spur-of-the-moment romp between them. They _did_ have sex in the ocean once, but it wasn't enough. She was frankly more desperate than ever to get Leonard to try something new in the bedroom.

Her thoughts wandered back to that erotic image of Sheldon masturbating. She could still barely believe it. He was the damn poster child for asexuality, the very man who looked down on everyone for being "slaves to their baser urges." Now, as it turned out, he was nothing but a hypocrite. A horny little hypocrite.

A thought formulated in Penny's head then, a really dirty one, and she smirked widely.

"Sheldon can never find out that I told you," Leonard said, breaking her thoughts. "Understand?"

"Don't worry," Penny said. "I'll keep it to myself."

* * *

><p>"So, Sheldon, a little birdie told me you were whacking it the other night," Penny said, walking into the laundry room.<p>

Well. She _did_ keep it to herself. For a little while, anyway.

Less than a day.

What could she say, she just couldn't help herself.

Said secret masturbation freak was now frozen like a deer in headlights, eyes growing wider than an owl's, mouth hanging open like he was catching flies, and any other clichéd analogy you would use to describe a super surprised dude. It was priceless. Penny took a mental picture of it.

Sheldon finally snapped out of it, at least long enough to place one of his clean t-shirts on his special blue folding contraption. He aligned the shirt to careful precision and proceeded to snap the laundry folder three ways until his shirt was perfectly folded. He was acting casual on the outside, but the silence was thickening, and Penny simply waited. He moved his neatly folded shirt aside and reached for another one.

"I'd suggest you leave now and say your final heartfelt goodbyes to Leonard, because I'm going to kill him the next moment I see him," Sheldon said at last, keeping his head down.

"Come on, don't be like that," Penny said. "It's not like he walked in on you on purpose."

"I'm through with this conversation, Penny," Sheldon said.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Penny said hastily.

She didn't bother to leave though. She stayed right where she was, watching Sheldon fold his clothes. The snapping of Sheldon's laundry folder was the only sound in the room. He looked stiff, purposely focused on his task, still avoiding Penny's eyes. After a while, she just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Just answer me one question," she said. "What kind of genius forgets to lock the door to his own bedroom?"

Sheldon tensed up, shirt in hands. He looked at her, but only for a second. He turned away again, shaking out his shirt.

"It slipped my mind," he said. "I was preoccupied at the time."

"Sure, sure," Penny said, nodding. "You clearly had your hands full."

Sheldon dropped his t-shirt and fully turned to Penny with a panicked look in his eyes. The playful smirk that had found its way to her lips died a swift and painless death, and the brutal hand of guilt smacked her upside the head.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," she said. "I was only teasing you, I swear."

He stared at her warily, as though contemplating her sincerity. She hoped he realized how bad she felt, but it was hard to tell with Sheldon. If he were a normal guy, she'd soothe him with a hug or something, but this was Sheldon here. He wasn't a normal guy in the slightest. Physical affection didn't soothe him. It scared the crap out of him.

So, she went with the honesty route.

"I was just surprised to find out that you of all people actually...you know," she said, deciding to let the ambiguity speak for itself, but now Sheldon was giving her a blank stare. She sighed loudly. It was exhausting talking to this guy. "Masturbate."

Sheldon immediately cringed, turning away again. "Must you speak of it? I'm ashamed enough as it is."

"Why?" Penny asked. "It's normal and healthy to explore your sexuality, Sheldon. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sheldon shook his head, picking up his carelessly thrown t-shirt and preparing it for folding. More silence. Penny wasn't having it this time.

"So, tell me, what do you think about while you're doing it?" she asked.

_"Penny,"_ Sheldon reprimanded in a loud voice, but she ignored him.

"Do you picture Princess Leia humping Luke Skywalker?" she prodded. "Or that Han Solo guy? Or that furry beast thing, what's his name, Chewumba?"

"It's Chewbacca," Sheldon automatically corrected. "Now, please stop speaking, I beg of you."

"Oh, come _on,_ Sheldon!" Penny said, fed up herself now. "You can't be so repressed and closed off. It's okay to talk about this kind of stuff. Don't you ever wonder about sex?"

Sheldon scoffed at her as if she were an idiot. "I don't need to 'wonder' about sex. I know all about the science behind it―"

"I'm not talking about _science,_ Sheldon!" Penny cried. "I'm talking about the actual experience of having sex. Do you really plan on going your whole life without ever experiencing the greatest form of pleasure there is, not even once? Aren't you even the slightest bit curious?"

Sheldon stared at Penny with a newly dazed look on his face. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to tell the truth. Finally, Sheldon looked down and shrugged.

"I suppose I _am_ somewhat curious," he admitted. "While I do find the concept of coitus to be ridiculous and off-putting, I don't necessarily find it entirely repulsive. I've done research in the past and have come to learn that there are many benefits to sexual intercourse. Nevertheless, even if I did wish to experience it for myself someday, I wouldn't have the slightest idea with whom I'd want to lose my virginity. I don't have time for a relationship, and I certainly wouldn't want to have coitus with some unknown drunken woman looking to 'hit it and quit it,' as I believe the colloquial terminology goes. I'd much rather prefer my first time to be with someone I genuinely like, or at the very least tolerate, someone whose hygiene habits I know thoroughly and would make my first sexual experience an enjoyable one."

_Wow._ That was quite a speech. Sheldon really did surprise her sometimes. She was seeing him in a whole new light right now. He was being honest, even vulnerable. She really liked this side to him, and since he was being so open, she decided that this was the perfect time to take her chance.

"Well...I think I may have a solution for you," she said, "but you'll need to keep an open mind."

"I already don't like the sound of that," Sheldon said, but Penny wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Just hear me out," she said, and she took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "What if...your first time...was with me?"

"With _you?"_ Sheldon said in surprise, and he paused for a second, considering her offer. "I'm not so sure about that. You and I are friends who interact on a daily basis, so the level of comfort is present. I'm also familiar with your hygiene habits, which are far from superb, but even so, I do get the feeling that I would be able to trust you with the magnitude of my first time. Given your vast sexual experience, you'd clearly know the right way to handle the situation. Not to mention, you are undeniably attractive, but I'm still not entirely certain. What about Leonard?"

Penny smirked, lifting an eyebrow. "He would be there too."

"You _and_ Leonard? The three of us? Naked? Exchanging bodily fluids? _Together?"_

Sheldon was getting paler by the second, but Penny made sure to keep quiet now. She knew that all he needed was a little more time to think everything through. Sure enough, his face suddenly flooded with color as he looked at her straight on.

"Do you really think Leonard would agree to that type of...arrangement?" Sheldon asked.

Penny's smirk only grew wider. "Don't worry about Leonard. I know exactly what to say to get him to agree."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Leonard and Penny were in bed together. He was on top, as always, repeatedly thrusting inside her while kissing every inch of her neck. She tugged on his hair and whispered words of encouragement. He was getting close, she could tell, and that was when she brought her mouth to his ear.<p>

"I want to have a threesome with you and Sheldon. Are you in?"

"Sure," Leonard groaned against her neck, and after a second, he snapped his head up and shouted, "Wait, _what?"_

He didn't have time to protest as his face promptly contorted, and he ruptured spastically above Penny, who grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down, planting a sloppy kiss on him as he rode out his orgasm.

_Jackpot._

* * *

><p>The awkward tension in the air was downright excruciating, though for Penny, there was a lacing of excitement thrumming through her body. The three of them sat on Penny's bed, each wearing a bathrobe, Sheldon in a blue flannel one, Penny in purple, and Leonard in red. No one was talking. Sheldon sat to Penny's right, his hands in his lap, staring forward and sitting perfectly still. Leonard was on her left, fidgeting a little bit, noticeably uncomfortable.<p>

Penny decided that it was up to her to break the tension and get the ball rolling.

"Okay," she said. "Here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to start by kissing each of you, and we'll take it from there. Sound good?"

She first looked at Leonard, who met her gaze and gave a small shrug. She then looked over at Sheldon, who only gave her a sideways glance, his lips pursed tightly. Good enough. Penny licked her upper lip and turned to Leonard. She took his face in her hands, pulling him forward. Their tongues met the moment their lips connected. Leonard swirled his tongue inside Penny's mouth, the way he always did, and she let out a small moan, twisting and tangling her tongue with his.

She broke away and turned to Sheldon next, bringing up her hand and lazily wiping the saliva off her mouth.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You honestly expect me to kiss you after you've just wrestled tongues with Leonard?" Sheldon asked. "It's bad enough that you and I will be exchanging endless amounts of bacteria, but now I need to share it with him as well?"

It literally took all of Penny's willpower not to grab his head and mash her lips against his just to get him to shut the hell up.

"Listen to me carefully, sweetie. I understand that you're a total germaphobe, but you need to get over that right now because things are going to get extremely dirty really fast, and I don't want to hear you whining about it when we haven't even done anything yet," she said. "Now come here and stick your tongue down my throat."

Sheldon blinked, his eyes widening. He looked super freaked out, to be honest, but she didn't care. She was in charge here. She knew it, he knew it, they all knew it. If he could just accept it, this whole thing would go a lot more smoothly.

Finally, he bent his head towards Penny's, and when his lips touched hers for the first time, she stiffened unexpectedly. It took her a moment to adjust to the foreign feeling of Sheldon's mouth pressing against her own. It felt weird, but a good weird. His lips were thinner than Leonard's, but they were also a lot smoother, more flexible. She cocked her head and brought up her hand, gripping Sheldon's shoulder. She parted her lips and slowly traced her tongue over his closed lips, easing him into it. After a second, Sheldon parted his lips as well, and his tongue met hers, stroking tentatively. She moaned against his mouth, genuinely enjoying herself. She brought up her other hand and raked her fingers through his hair, getting lost in the kiss. It was achingly slow, yet incredibly wet and hot, and it was turning her on in just the right way.

As the kiss ended and Penny drew back from him, she couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sheldon's swollen lips and dilated pupils. Apparently he was turned on too.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

He gave an incoherent noise and nodded, his gaze unfocused, like he was already drowning in lust.

Penny sprang up from the bed. "Robes off. Now."

Sheldon and Leonard each got to their feet, placing their hands on the ties of their robes. In a matter of seconds, they'd all be naked, as Penny had instructed them beforehand to wear nothing underneath their robes. She tugged on her own robe tie and grabbed the sides, ready to pull it off and really let the fun begin.

"All together," she said. "Go!"

They all shed themselves of their robes at the same time. Penny got the first full sight of Sheldon's naked body, and she shuddered involuntarily, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. He was extremely pale and definitely on the skinny side, but he was also toned and lean and lanky. He had a nice amount of chest hair and an overall good physique.

Not to mention, his dick was bigger than Leonard's.

"Very nice," Penny whispered to herself, and then she said teasingly, "Oh, but look, neither of you are hard yet."

Sheldon gulped, his eyes glazed, yet he still managed to say, "Neither of us _is_ hard yet."

Penny bypassed the grammar lesson as she purred, "Oh, don't you worry, we'll fix that. Leonard, why don't you help Sheldon out by giving him a hand job?"

_"Excuse me?"_ Leonard asked. "You want _me_ to touch Sheldon's...No. Hell no. I'm not doing that. I'm sorry. I can't."

"Well, okay then," Penny said with a shrug, taking a step forward. "I guess _I'll_ just have to―"

_"No,"_ Leonard shrieked, grabbing Sheldon's limp cock before Penny had a chance to grab it herself. Sheldon's hips bucked, his eyes shooting open really wide, but that didn't stop Leonard from moving his hand. He slid it up and down Sheldon's length, and Sheldon slowly relaxed, his eyelids drooping.

"How's that feel, Sheldon?" Penny asked.

He responded with a shaky hum as Leonard pumped him with an increasing amount of enthusiasm. After only a few pumps, Sheldon looked him in the eyes and said, "You're...doing it wrong."

"What?" Leonard asked.

"I said, you're doing it _wrong," _Sheldon said sternly, and he grasped Leonard's dick without any warning. Leonard stiffened as Sheldon gave his cock a hearty squeeze and started pumping briskly, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. Leonard's eyes screwed shut as he threw his head back.

"Oh, _god,_ wow," he moaned.

Penny could feel herself getting wet as she watched the two best friends heatedly jerk each other off. They were stroking at different speeds, their cocks rising in each other's hands, and even when they were both fully hard, they kept pumping, their fingers tight and their eyes closed, both lost in pleasure.

"Easy now," Penny said. "Save some for me, boys."

Both pairs of eyes popped open, and their hands simultaneously shot away. They were both breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact, each of them looking a little lost, like they didn't know what the hell to do now.

But that was okay. Penny liked to lead.

She walked up to them, grabbing Leonard by the back of the head and planting an open-mouthed kiss on him. Their tongues tangled together as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against him. Their bodies collided, the tip of his cock poking her stomach, and after a few seconds of intense making out, she broke away and reached for Sheldon, cupping her hand against the back of his neck.

"C'mere, sweetie," she murmured.

This time, Sheldon wasted no time in leaning down to meet her lips. Their mouths crashed together, and he plunged his tongue forward. She moaned and kissed him back hungrily, licking every inch of his mouth. He was clearly a fast learner, which was definitely a good sign.

She reached down and grasped Sheldon's impressively sized cock, giving it a good squeeze. Sheldon groaned deeply inside her mouth, which only spiked Penny's arousal that much more. She broke the kiss, panting hard, and she released Sheldon's dick, turning back to Leonard.

"I want you to fuck me from behind while Sheldon watches us," she breathed. She headed straight for her bed and got down on her hands and knees. "Do it," she commanded. "Now."

Leonard quickly climbed on the bed, kneeling behind her. He gripped her hips as he slid into her, his cock throbbing inside her wetness. She arched her back against him, and he gave his first thrust inside her, a low grunt escaping him.

_"Yes,"_ she said, locking eyes with Sheldon as Leonard drove in and out of her, tightening his hold on her hips. "S-Sheldon...masturbate for me."

Sheldon looked frightened, but he did as he was told, taking his dick in his hands and lightly stroking himself. Penny moaned, tossing her head back.

"Faster," she groaned, and Leonard's thrusts grew shorter and quicker, while Sheldon started pumping faster, his eyes drifting shut. "Look at me, Sheldon!"

His eyes flew back open, and he swallowed hard, parting his lips and moaning softly as he pumped away. She watched him, her walls clenching around Leonard's dick.

"Come closer," she said, and Sheldon clumsily stepped forward, still stroking his dick. She lifted one of her hands, panting in time with Leonard's thrusts. She pulled Sheldon's hand off of his dick, and he looked down at her in confusion, but she only gave him a seductive smirk. "I'm going to suck you off."

She leaned forward, lapping her tongue against the head of Sheldon's cock before taking him entirely into her mouth, sucking hard. He gasped sharply, and the next thing she heard was Leonard crying out in pain.

_"Ow!_ That's my hair, Sheldon!"

"S-Sorry," Sheldon mumbled half-heartedly.

Penny felt a sudden tug as Sheldon fisted handfuls of her hair instead. She smirked against his cock and started bobbing her head faster. His thick cock twitched inside her mouth as she slid up and down his shaft, rolling her tongue over the head once more while Leonard kept pounding inside her. Penny dove lower on Sheldon's length, deep throating him, and that was what sent him over the edge. He let out an animal-like groan and tightened his grip on Penny's hair as he exploded inside her mouth. She kept sucking and bobbing her head as his hot bursts of cum shot into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, and behind her, she felt Leonard tense up as he reached his climax as well. He shuddered, moaning loudly as he released inside her.

When he was finished, Leonard pulled out of her, and Penny pulled off of Sheldon's softening dick. She exhaled heavily, running a finger over her mouth and looking up at Sheldon to see him panting hard, his face brightly flushed. She stole a look at Leonard, who looked even more exhausted, sweat shining on his forehead.

She got up from the bed. "No time to rest yet, boys. We're definitely not done here," she said. "Sheldon, what would you like to do next?"

"I'd like to take a shower, that's what," he answered, eyes closed as he panted.

Penny grinned mischievously. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

She took one of Sheldon's hands and one of Leonard's, and Sheldon's eyes snapped open.

"I meant my _own_ shower," he said, yet he didn't say anything else as he allowed her to lead the two of them into her bathroom.

She let go of their hands and flung back the shower curtain. "Don't worry, mine works fine," she said, turning on the water. "See?"

"Hardly," Sheldon said. "If you honestly think I'm going to use any of your feminine shampoos or bath products, you're crazy."

"Boy, you're pretty cranky for a guy who just came violently into my mouth," Penny said.

Leonard smirked in amusement at that, while Sheldon clammed up, his face turning ridiculously red, which Penny found adorable.

"Besides, look," she said, pointing to the shower floor. "I got adhesive ducks."

Sheldon peered inside. He looked back at Penny, who walked past him and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured down every inch of her naked body, and she looked directly at Sheldon as she cupped her breasts, stroking her thumbs over her nipples.

"Come on, Shelly, the water's fine," she said, pinching one of her newly erect nipples. "Get in, both of you. You know you want to."

Leonard didn't miss a beat as he joined her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in for a wet kiss, which she gladly accepted by throwing her arms around the back of his neck. She squeaked when she felt his hand suddenly palming one of her breasts, kneading the tender flesh. He broke the kiss and bent his head down, taking her breast into his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple while continuing to fondle her other breast.

She looked at Sheldon with half-lidded eyes and hooked her finger in a come hither motion. After a beat of hesitation, he finally stepped into the shower with them. As Leonard busily played with her breasts, Penny cupped a hand against Sheldon's cheek and craned her neck. He got the hint and leaned down, kissing her hard. She moved her lips ferociously against his, and he matched her speed, his jaw opening and closing as his tongue explored her mouth.

After a while, Sheldon broke away with a heavy gasp of air, and Leonard pulled off of her breasts. Penny reached down and took both of their cocks in each of her hands. She pumped them in unison, feeling them harden against her palms.

"You like that?" she asked huskily. They nodded, their faces scrunched up in pleasure. "Good. Now, Sheldon, I want you to touch me. Anywhere you want."

She let go of their now fully hard cocks, and Sheldon took the opportunity to rake his eyes over Penny's nude body. He reached up with one hand, fingers spread, and he touched her chest, enclosing his palm over one of her breasts. She let a smile slide across her face as he experimentally ran his fingertips over her skin. His thumb skimmed across her sensitive nipple, and she sucked in a breath.

"Give 'em a squeeze," she said. "Go ahead."

He did, squeezing one firmly, and then the other. Penny moaned her approval.

"How do they feel?" she asked.

"Soft," he said weakly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of Sheldon gently pawing at her breasts. His cautious touch was driving her absolutely wild, and her next request spilled out of her in a sultry whisper.

"Finger me."

"What?" Sheldon asked.

She opened her eyes, and he dropped his hand as she held up two fingers.

"Like this," she said, reaching down and sliding her fingers into her folds. She stroked along her slippery walls, and as she did, she kept her eyes on Sheldon, who watched her intently, looking flustered, but entranced. After moving her fingers up and down a few times, she asked, "Think you can handle that?"

"Y-Yes," he murmured.

"Then go ahead," she said, pulling out her fingers.

Licking his lips, Sheldon extended his index and middle finger, the same way she did, and he touched her outer lips. Then, he pushed both fingers inside, gliding them against her walls. Penny clenched around his fingers as Sheldon pumped in and out of her in a concise rhythm. Her nerves tingled and her heart started pounding. She was totally and completely turned on, and she needed more. She needed to feel him inside her.

"Sheldon," she whispered, "I want you to fuck me now. Do you want that too?"

She stared into his half-closed eyes, and that lustful look on his face said it all. His fingers pushed in deeper, finding that magical bundle of nerves inside her. He circled her clit, and she hissed with pleasure.

"Say, 'I want to fuck you, Penny,'" she said.

Sheldon's breathing was shallow as he said in a soft, guttural voice, "I-I...I want to..."

When his voice trailed off, Penny simply prompted him again. "I want to fuck you. Say it."

"I want to..._fuck_ you, Penny," Sheldon said loud and clear.

She looped an arm around the back of his neck. "I'm all yours," she whispered, tugging him down and crushing her lips to his. With her free hand, she reached down and gripped Leonard's poor forgotten cock. She heard him whimper as she gave it a squeeze.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was pleasuring her with his tongue and his fingers, and Penny quickly reached a point where she just couldn't take it anymore. She broke away, panting harder than ever, and she let go of Leonard's erection. She gently grasped Sheldon's wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. She then spread her legs apart and grabbed the head of Sheldon's dick, guiding it to her slit.

When she let go of him, he didn't move at all. He just stared at her intensely, breathing just as hard, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. He looked really cute like that, soaking wet and obviously nervous. She took his face into her hands, cradling his jaw, hoping to relax him. They both leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Sheldon moaned, pressing his body closer to hers, his cock grazing her core. He jerked away in surprise, and it all became astonishingly real in that moment.

She was about to take Sheldon Cooper's virginity.

"Are you ready?" she asked, still holding his face.

He stared at her, saying nothing, and he answered with a sheepish nod. Penny smiled tenderly, running her palm down his cheek.

"Just relax," she said. "You'll be fine."

With a shaky breath, Sheldon placed his hands against the shower tiles on either side of Penny, who delicately draped her arms around the back of his neck. He positioned himself in front of her once more, and then, finally, magnificently, he pushed his tip inside her. He closed his eyes and let out a deep groan as his length slowly sank into her, filling her and stretching her walls. Penny closed her eyes as well and bit her lip, focused on adjusting to his massive size. As he eased into her, she brought up one of her legs and wrapped it tightly around his waist. Steadying herself, she did the same with her other leg.

Once his cock was fully buried in her, Sheldon gave his first thrust inside Penny, and she immediately curled her toes and moaned.

"Holy shit, you feel good," she said.

He drew back slightly, then pushed all the way into her again, letting out a soft growl.

"Oh, god, _yes,"_ she said. "Keep going. You're doing perfect."

Sheldon complied, adding a little more force behind each thrust he made. Penny's muscles clenched around him as he picked up his pace, grunting in her ear. She could feel an overwhelming heat flooding through her body, building up inside her, ready to burst at any given moment.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said out of nowhere. "What am I supposed to―"

"Leonard, please, Penny and I are trying to have coitus over here," Sheldon said gruffly.

With a salacious smirk, Penny yanked Sheldon down, kissing him hard. Their lips mashed together frantically as their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. He was really drilling into her now, and she was enjoying every second of it. Blindly, she reached for Leonard's dick and grasped it, giving it a good squeeze. She stroked him in time with Sheldon's pounding and relentless thrusts, the friction escalating between them, their chests heaving. Abruptly, Sheldon broke the kiss, tossing his head back as he found his release. He spilled his load inside Penny, a heavy moan shredding through his lips. Penny followed suit, crying out as the intensity of her orgasm ripped through her body. She was still stroking Leonard's cock until he came as well, splattering his seed all over Penny's thigh.

Trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Penny slid her legs down Sheldon's torso and carefully planted her feet on the ground. He pulled out of her and staggered backwards, flushed and completely out of breath. Penny swiped her wet hair away from her face, panting as well.

"How was that for your first time?" she asked.

"G-Good," Sheldon breathed.

"Just _good?"_ Penny asked. "Come on."

"Fine, it was absolutely incredible, okay?" Sheldon said in a rushed breath.

Penny smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Sheldon said, still struggling for air. "Tremendously so."

"Good," she said, satisfied.

"Uh...I had fun too, in case anyone cares," Leonard said.

Both Sheldon and Penny looked at him. Penny reached out and cupped his jaw, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Now," Sheldon said, "if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to head back to my apartment so that I can take a proper shower."

"Sheldon, wait," Penny said just as he was stepping out of the shower.

He turned back to her, water dripping down his face and body. "Yes?"

"Come here," she said.

She swept her hands around his back and pulled him down for one more kiss. Her tongue swirled inside his mouth, and he moaned, melting against her, kissing her back just as passionately. She drew back, panting all over again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sheldon wrinkled his eyebrows. "For what?" he asked, and again she found herself dumbstruck over how painfully adorable he looked when he was confused.

"Just thank you," she said, nipping his lips one last time because she just couldn't help herself.

He smiled at her then, looking a little lovesick, and she smiled back warmly.

After he left, Penny turned her attention to her sweet little Leonard. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him, still thinking about Sheldon.

_For giving me the best sex of my life._


End file.
